The invention relates generally to the manufacture of battery plates used in storage batteries, such as, for example, automobile storage batteries.
The invention also relates to incorporation in an integrated manufacturing line of a previously generally known battery plate pasting machine, a previously generally known baking machine or oven, and a previously generally known battery plate parting or severing machine.
The invention also relates to transfer mechanisms for transferring objects, such as, for example, battery plate panels, from one conveyor to another and for insuring proper deposit of the object on the receiving conveyor and for preventing undesired engagement of the object with the receiving conveyor.
In addition, the invention also relates, incident to malfunction of the parting machine, to the problem of handling the partially or fully unbaked battery plates which are located in the oven at the time of the malfunction.